sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mottramite (Devan4590)
|-|Mottramite= Mottramite, ''' is a gem used for Role-Play, Fanon, or shier representation by The Mind Player. '''Mottramite is a curious gem as it, in attempts to know what side to chose during war, thought that awakening his true "good" side he could know what the right decision was, but instead, awoke his true evil, Descloizite.'''http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Divided_Mind Personality As Mottramite, he is a complicated and insecure gem, not knowing who to trust, what decision to take, or what is good or evil. He is "loyal" to the Diamond Authority, and acts following the mob mentality of Homeworld, but hides feelings of injustice, hatred, respect, and independence, abiding to Homeworld rules mostly due to fear rather than respect. Though, he shows obvious disgust towards Quartzes, mostly because he feels envy of their strength and ranking, and lack of "intelligence, according to him. Abilities Mottramite is similar to that of a Peridot, normally resistant to damage, but strong enough to hold some minutes against a quartz, but not enough. '''Unique abilities: * Chemical Personality Shifting: '''After having used a "serum"http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Fission_Inducement on his gemstone, Mottramite had the capability of randomly shifting between his different personalities.http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Chemical_Mutation * '''Analytic Mind/Enhanced Intelligence: Both of this abilities go hand in hand, one is not the variety of the other. Mottramite has an intellect beyond that of a simple gem, capable of analyzing situations, make up strategies, plans, and improvisations in a matter of minutes, some times seconds. Despite this, if he were to come up with the blue print for a space ship, he would require an extended amount of time, since the more complicated the task is, the longer it will take to come up with a plan. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Intelligence History Victorian England Universe: A version of Mottramite, which was original from an Alternate universe were rebels gems inhabited Victorian England, similarly on how Gems inhabit Beach City and other places in the canon timeline. Here, Mottramite had a life similar to that of Dr. Jekyll in the story, which coincidentally, was inspired in him in this dimension. He was able to create a solution, capable of, according to him, separate his inner evils from his current self, he did this due to being conflicted, after years, on whether he did the correct thing in to helping either the Rebels, who fought for the planet, or the Great Diamond Authority, who had given him life, and wanted an answer by making his mind pure of good, and have no evils inside him that would make him chose wrong. But the Solution, the serum which was to be applied on his gemstone like Aluminum Oxide is applied in real-life to gemstones, was flawed, it instead of separating his evil and showing his true good, showed his true evil, all his sins, hatred, selfish wishes, etc. This sent him on a path of dementia, eventually isolating himself on a his house, his mansion, and the stories of what happened to him inspired the novella of Jekyll and Hyde of that world. This led people to nickname him and Descloizite, his alternate personality, Jekyll & Hyde. With time, people noticed a benevolent, good, pure, and nice personality came out of the mansion every so often, they started calling her Arsendescloizite, and to simplify it, and relate this personality to the novella, Klean. Gemology * Mottramite is believed to have been named after the stockpile it was stored in at Mottram St. Andrew, Cheshire, England. * Mottramite can range from any variety of green to near black in colour. It also ranges from opaque to transparent in clarity. * Mottramite sits at a 3 to 3 and a half on the Mohs scale Trivia * The character is obviously inspired by the novella ''Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, ''written by the Scottish author Robert Louis Stevenson and first published in 1886 ** Unlike the book, Mottramite has a third personality, representing his "pure good", or "clean of evil" form. References |-|Descloizite= Descloizite, '''is a gem used for Role-Play, Fanon, or shier representation by The Mind Player. He is the evil form of the gem Mottramite, being notorious for manipulating others, lying, and doing things to serve his own self.http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Divided_Mind Personality As Descloizite, all his hatred and immorality shows, only caring for itself and itself only, believing the Diamonds did a poor job as Leaders, and that the Rebels where petty gems who wasted many gem lives for a miserable rock that would meet its demise soon. Descloizite is prideful, greedy, lustful, gluttonous, hateful, indolent, & envious, but keeping his true feelings hidden, but demonstrating them when he saw fit.http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Inner_Beast It expresses and talks in a manner many would deem as incorrect, or in a way similar to that of Earth's Pirates, expressing and using terms related to the sea and navigation. It is an outstanding deceiver, manipulator and liar, being able to back-stab those who call it friend with no ease. Abilities Descloizite is similar to that of a Quartz, akin to Jasper Canon,strong enough to hold a fair fight against a common quartz. '''Unique abilities: * Enhanced Strength: As Descloizite, '''it has a strength pretty much above average, and peaking level of a fusion gem.It is limited to the point that Descloizite, being the gem it is, probably will not endure too long in Mottramite's weak body, and will eventually tire if it goes too far using this ability * '''Inability to Poof: Because of Descloizite's origin, he is unable to poof. This may seem as an advantage but is actually considered a disadvantage, since it will receive all the damage and will not be able to regenerate it's wounds. **Nigh-Pain Immunity: He is resilient to all damage done to him to a certain degree, i.e. he can endure large amounts of damage to his body without feeling any pain, but will break once more than 50% of his body mass has been destroyed, damaged, injured, or mutilated, feeling, at first, small amounts of pain which in minutes will grow uncontrollably agonizing, arduous, harrowing and unpleasant. History Victorian England Universe: Descloizite first appeared after Mottramite applied a serum on his gemstone, similar on how Aluminum Oxide in applied on real life gemstones. He rampaged through the city doing what he pleased, that includes: robbing, manipulating, destroying, and even killing innocents. The Crystal Gems took notice of this, but once at England, they could not find him. Descloizite appeared again months later, now being more noticed by the town folks. After sometime, he started to be regarded as a notorious serial-killer rich-man, and due to the latter, the police could not do a thing to stop him, and the fact that he wasn't easily found, always disappearing when entering Mott's mansion(Which in reality, was his house, as he was Mottramite), didn't help the cause. After years, people started noticing that both Mottramite and Descloizite, whom they had grown to know and Jekyll & Hyde, stopped making public appearances, and instead, a benevolent female figure that they came to dub Klean, was the one stealing the spotlight from both gems. Trivia * This Character was originally made by The Mind Player, and adopted by Devan4590 * The character is obviously inspired by the novella ''Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, ''written by the Scottish author Robert Louis Stevenson and first published in 1886 ** Unlike the book, Descloizite has a third personality, representing his "pure good", or "clean of evil" form. Media References |-|Arsendescloizite= Arsendescloizite is a gem used for Role-Play, Fanon, or shier representation by The Mind Player. She is the representation of the pure good inside of Mottramite'''http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Divided_Mind Personality Not much is known about Arsendescloizite, as she almost never shows, and rarely ever stays for long. During the few moments Arsendescloizite has ever been conscious, or active, both gems and humans have described her as "the most beautiful being they've ever witnessed" Abilities Nothing is known of what Arsendescloizite is capable of, as she has never been truly seen. History '''Victorian England Universe: Time after Descloizite and Mottramite stopped making public appearances people noticed a benevolent, good, pure, and nice personality comming out of the mansion every so often, they started calling her Arsendescloizite, and to simplify it, and relate this personality to the novella, Klean. Trivia * The character is obviously inspired by the novella ''Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, ''written by the Scottish author Robert Louis Stevenson and first published in 1886 ** Unlike the book, this third personality, represents Mottramite's "pure good", or "clean of evil" form. References Category:PhoenixMinerals Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Mind Player Category:A to Z Category:Devancosm